Dear Mindless Incompetents
by True Dawn
Summary: Harry writes a letter to the Daily Prophet. Sequel to Consequences.
1. Dear Mindless Incompetants

Dear sheep, moron's and others mindless incompetents of the wizarding world,

I suppose your wondering why I've written to the Daily Prophet, especially considering how I've addressed the letter. I'm leaving. Or to be more accurate, I've already left. After careful consideration, I have decided to leave you all to deal with Voldemort yourselves.

I suppose as you reading this, you're bemoaning your fate, calling me a coward, a disgrace, evil. Basically the same crap you've been writing all year. Did you really think that you could call me an attention seeking liar one minute, and have be your savior again the next? That I would forget the hell I've been put through this year?

And before you go protesting that it couldn't _possibly_be your fault, I'd like to take the time to remind you have a brain in your head, meaning you are capable of independent thought. And it's not like this is the first time this has happened, I distinctly recall people blaming me for the opening of the chamber in my second year.

This year the ministry tried to set me up. Apparently self-defense isn't a good enough reason to use magic in front of a muggle (who knew about magic anyway). According to the minister I was making it all up. Understandable mistake really, it's not like we have a potion that makes people tell the truth…Oh wait we do.

Not that this is the first time the ministry has screwed up. My Godfather didn't even get a trial. When I tried to tell the minister he was innocent (I'd met a very alive Peter Pettigrew) he refused to even listen to me…kind of the same as his reaction to Voldemort come to think of it. You know in the muggle world everybody gets a trial, no matter how guilty they appear. And wizards call themselves superior.

I'm sure some of you are thinking that I couldn't possibly leave you to Voldemort, after all, I'm a hero. Here's something you need to understand; you don't know me.

I spent eleven years in hell. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs, I had no friends and my relatives told me everyday that I was nothing (Dumbledore I hold you responsible for that).They taught me nothing of kindness, love and mercy, and even today I still don't really understand them. What they did teach me was hatred, cruelty and the importance of revenge.

I learned my lessons well.

And I won't fight for a world that wont fight for it's self.

So I've decided to leave this world full of cowardice and prejudice. A world full of dark lords, incompetent ministers and manipulative headmasters, A world where people don't get trials, where blood quills can be used on students and where people expect a 15 year old boy to save them. A world which I will resign to its fate without regret.

I'm sure some of you (like the headmaster) are already planning to drag me back, it wouldn't do to lose your weapon after all (and who cares about little things like freewill). After all if I fight, that means you don't have to. It's much easier to have a child fight your battles for you, than to risk your own life. But I won't fight for you. If you come after me I may very well fight _you_.

Voldemort, if you're reading this, then you can have this world. They've never done anything for me, I'm returning the favour. If you leave me alone, I will leave you alone. Just do me one favour, make Dumbledore pay. Dumbledore, if your reading this did you really think that there would be no consequences for your actions? Did you not think when you sent me to hell that I might not one day return the favour?

To the rest of you mindless incompetents, here's a lesson. If you want freedom you're going to have to fight for it. Freedom always has a price, and it must be paid in blood. I certainly won't pay it for you.

I hope after this, you've finally learnt not to treat people like crap. After all, they might one day decide to return the favour. I owe you nothing.

I hope you all get exactly what you deserve,

Harry Potter

P.S This letter can be printed in the paper only if it's left in its original form.

P.P.S Screw you.


	2. Dumbledores Reaction

_This can't be happening,_ was Dumbledore's first thought as he looked at the Daily prophet in shock. This was quickly followed by, _how dare he?_

Dumbledore may have done some questionable things, but it was in the best interests of the wizarding world. What Harry had done, was just plain selfish.

He had sent Harry to the Dursly's because he needed someone who would look up to him, who he could mould to be what the world needed. It may not have been fair to Harry, but the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the one in this case.

And Harry, who now knew the prophecy had just run of to leave the wizarding world to Voldemort.

Dumbledore had always seen Tom Riddle for what he was, even when everyone else couldn't but he was just beginning to understand that he had completely underestimated Harry Potter.

Tom Riddle and Harry had had similar childhoods but he thought the similarities ended there. Tom was Slytherin, Harry was Gryffindor. Tom had followers, Harry had friends. Tom hated Dumbledore, Harry trusted him. It was just now dawning on him, that Harry and Tom Riddle were more alike than he had first believed.

"Are you finally beginning to understand Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore turned to the sorting hat in surprise. The hat usually didn't talk outside the sorting at the beginning of each year, "understand what?"

"That you can't treat people like pawns and expect them not to leave the board. That you can't make someone a scape goat and expect them to be a savior. Of course, Harry was never really a pawn." The sorting hat laughed. "He would have made an excellent Slytherin"

Dumbledore glared at the hat, "You put him in Gryffindor".

"You know why he wanted in Gryffindor Dumbledore? It was because of what everyone expected of him. He knew that as long as he appeared to be the savior of the light side no one would look deeper. After all it's a lot easier to hid cunning in a house that should not have any to hide.

"You reap what you sow Dumbledore. You made Harry what he is. You stood by and let the wizarding world become the place that it is today, and now finally you will see that there are consequences.

"And in the end, there is no one to blame but yourself."


End file.
